


Чудовище

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Selenn



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenn/pseuds/Selenn
Summary: Уорд что-то скрывает, и Дэнни обязан узнать что.





	Чудовище

_Уорд бежал по бесконечному коридору. Чудовище гналось за ним. Он сделал шаг, оно — десять. Все окутывала тьма, и он слышал его все ближе, и ближе, и…_

***

— Уорд?

Он вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Поморгал, щурясь от яркого света. Первым, что он увидел, было встревоженное лицо Дэнни Рэнда, которое Уорд определенно не привык обнаруживать рядом с собой сразу после пробуждения. Спустя пару секунд он понял, что находится в своем офисе. Отлично. Он уснул на рабочем месте, и Дэнни его за этим застал. Просто великолепно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — сонно пробормотал Уорд, тупо осматривая документы, на которых только что дремал. Кто бы мог подумать, что на томике законов о предпринимательских корпорациях штата Нью-Йорк будет так удобно спать.

— И тебе привет. — Дэнни без приглашения опустился в кресло напротив стола. — Выглядишь не очень.

— Вот спасибо. — Уорд и без него это знал. Покрасневшие глаза и осунувшиеся лицо он видел каждое утро в зеркале. Но Дэнни это никак не касалось. — Тебе что-то нужно?

Дэнни, кажется, искренне удивился.

— Нет. Я пришел помочь тебе. — Уорд ожидал услышать что-то про Железный кулак и то, что миру угрожает опасность, поэтому когда Дэнни ответил, даже растерялся.

— Не понял.

— Мне позвонила Меган, наша секретарь. Она сказала, что ты странно себя ведешь.

— Вот как? — Уорд почувствовал раздражение. — Значит, за мной следят? — У него была аллергия на подобные вещи.

Дэнни поспешно замахал руками.

— Я попросил ее позвонить мне, если что-то случится.

— Какая предусмотрительность, — сухо заметил Уорд. — Что может случиться?

Дэнни заговорил тихо:

— Что-то, не знаю, — он замялся и понизил голос сильнее, — что-то, связанное с наркотиками.

Уорд стиснул зубы. Только этого не хватало. Это напоминало Джой. При мысли о ней болезненно заныло в груди. От сестры уже месяц ничего не было слышно.

— Послушай, Дэнни, — произнес он как можно тверже, — у меня все под контролем, я в полном порядке. — Он поправил галстук. Дэнни был прав, он выглядел несколько помято. Но в последнее время у него точно не было сил, чтобы заботиться о своем внешнем виде. — Если мне что-то понадобиться, я тебе сообщу. — Он встал с кресла и указал Дэнни на дверь.

— Что у тебя с рукой? — Дэнни уставился на перебинтованное запястье, начисто проигнорировав предложение покинуть офис.

— Потянул. — Уорд начал терять терпение. Он еще раз указал на выход, но Дэнни, напротив, подался к нему.

— Слушай, — заговорил он быстро, — если ты опять подсел…

— Меган, — рявкнул Уорд в интерком, хотя его было слышно на весь этаж, — проводите, пожалуйста, мистера Рэнда, ему пора. — Когда она появилась на пороге, добавил: — А с вами мы еще серьезно поговорим.

— Это моя вина, Меган здесь совсем ни при чем!

— Как хорошо, что мы во всем разобрались. — Уорд поджал губы и натянуто улыбнулся. — Рад был встрече, Дэнни, пока, — он почти вытолкнул его в коридор, быстро закрыв дверь и замер.

Проклятье. Кажется, Дэнни начал что-то подозревать. Только этого ему не хватало…

***

_Уорд метался в темноте. Голова шла кругом, он с трудом мог соображать. Каждый раз, когда он пытался заснуть, чудовище приходило к нему, не давая ни дышать, ни спать. Под утро он заперся в ванной, предварительно подперев ручку стулом._  
Чудовище было рядом. Он слышал, как оно дышит за дверью.

***

— Ладно, а от меня что ты хочешь? — спросила Джессика.

Она понимала, что рано или поздно в ее жизни опять появится этот странный пацан со светящимся кулаком. Наделает шуму и перевернет все с ног на голову. Но того, что он запишется на прием и придет в точно назначенное время, она не ожидала. И все-таки вот он, Дэнни мать его Рэнд, прохаживается по ее полуразрушенному офису, с интересом и даже уважением рассматривая огромный пролом в стене.

— Он ведет себя странно, — сказал Дэнни, словно это все объясняло.

— Господи, Дэнни, — Джессика усмехнулась. — Он начал пропадать на работе и больше не любит тебя так, как прежде? — Его вытянувшееся лицо ее развеселило. — Прости, парень, он тебе изменяет. Дело раскрыто! Могу посоветовать хорошего бракоразводного адвоката. Следующий!

Дэнни нахмурился и опустился на стул напротив Джессики.

— Понимаешь, Уорд — бывший наркоман, и я боюсь… — Он не договорил.

Джессика посерьезнела. Она помнила, каким был Малкольм, и никому бы такого не пожелала.

— Еще раз, что ты хочешь от меня? — Она сделала ударение на последнее слово.

— Ты же детектив, узнай, что с ним, — Дэнни пожал плечами.

— Ты хочешь нанять меня, чтобы я последила за твоим другом?

— Мы с Уордом не в очень хороших отношениях, — протянул Дэнни, отводя взгляд.

— Если ты наймешь человека, который будет за ним следить, то это все, конечно, улучшит, — хмыкнула Джессика. — Я по собственному опыту знаю, что говорить с наркоманами бесполезно, но все же… — Она снова спросила: — Ты уверен, что хочешь нанять детектива?

Дэнни кивнул. Как она ни пыталась его переубедить, он стоял на своем.

— А если он снова подсел, что ты сделаешь?

— Попытаюсь помочь? Не знаю. — Он поднялся из-за стола и начал бродить по комнате. — Он не хочет со мной говорить, отвечает, что все в порядке. Но выглядит он плохо. Глаза красные, синяки. И еще у него что-то с рукой. Вдруг ему кто-то угрожает?

Джессика понимала, что это дело ничего не стоит, но после заварушки с Рукой этому пацану она все-таки была должна.

— Хорошо, я могу последить за ним, проверить счета, если замечу что-то подозрительное, — наконец сдалась она. Дэнни встрепенулся, но Джесс подняла руку, и продолжила серьезнее, — но я ничего не обещаю, понял?

Дэнни с готовностью закивал.

***

_Уорд снова видел этот кошмар. Чудовище вышло из темноты и душило его. Огромные лапы сомкнулись на горле. Уорд пытался отбиться, кашлял, вырывался, но ничего не помогало. Он чувствовал себя совершенно беспомощным, пока все заволакивала тьма._

***

Через пару дней просматривая отснятые фотографии, Джессика выругалась. Дело оказалось еще более гиблым, чем она ожидала вначале. Обычно, когда ей приходилось наблюдать за богатенькими бизнесменами, это было куда веселее, но в этот раз Джессика взвыла от скуки крайне быстро. Она не заметила ровным счетом ничего. Вот этот Мичам едет на работу, вот едет с нее, вот пьет кофе, по дороге на чертову работу, снова. А вот здесь получилась забавная фотка, как он спотыкается и чуть не падает от усталости, садясь в машину вечером. Чтобы наутро снова вернуться в офис. Джессика была в отчаянии. Да, она готова была признать, этот тип был довольно дерганым и употреблял слишком много кофеина, но если бы она управляла корпорацией и была вынуждена присматривать за пацаном, который может разрушить весь бизнес, она бы тоже выглядела неважно. Когда Мичам в очередной раз после работы сел в машину и привел ее не в бар, не в наркопритон, не на заброшенный склад и не в лес прятать трупы, она потеряла терпение.  
Надо было действовать…

***

— Короче, кунг-фу-мальчик, дело закрыто, — объявила Джессика на следующий день, заявившись в додзё. — Он никуда не ходит, ни с кем подозрительным не встречается, ничего такого не делает, — и, когда Дэнни уже собирался что-то сказать, достала файл с документами. — А еще я сперла его стакан из-под кофе и отдала на чертову экспертизу. Он чист, — заключила она, пока Дэнни рассматривал бумаги. — Счет я тебе пришлю.

Дэнни выглядел озадаченным.

— Но он…

— Выглядит хреново? Возможно, потому что тащит на себе всю компанию, на которой, кстати, написано твое имя. — Она показала ему снимки, которые даже и печатать смысла не было. — Вот он идет на работу, вот с работы, вот снова… Серьезно, этот чувак — самый скучный тип из всех, за кем мне приходилось следить, а это о многом говорит. Единственное, что, кажется, ему нужно, — это хорошенько выспаться. И Дэнни, — сказала она уже в дверях, — я серьезно. Что бы с ним ни было, здесь нужна помощь друга, а не детектива.

После ее ухода Дэнни еще раз рассмотрел результаты анализов и фото. Может быть, он действительно ошибся?

***

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Коллин вечером. Дэнни сидел на кухне и вертел в руках пустую чашку. Коллин включила чайник и подсела к нему за стол.

— Не знаю, — проговорил он задумчиво.

— Я видела сегодня в додзё Джессику. Когда мы столкнулись в прошлый раз, Нью-Йорк чуть не превратился в руины. Выкладывай.

Дэнни покачал головой.

— На этот раз ничего серьезного. — Он нахмурился. — Я переживаю за Уорда. Джессика проследила за ним и…

— Что? — Коллин с удивлением посмотрела на него.

— Что? — Дэнни уставился на нее в ответ.

— Ты решил нанять детектива?

— Да? — неуверенно проговорил Дэнни.

— Нет! Господи, Дэнни! Я не знаю, что с ним, но ему точно не нужно, чтобы за ним следили! После всего, что было, это точно его взбесит.

— Но что я мог сделать? — Дэнни искренне не понимал.

— Может, поговорить с ним? — Она положила руку ему на плечо.

— Я говорил, но он выгнал меня из офиса! А я там между прочим тоже работаю! — Коллин не смогла сдержать улыбку после замечания о «работе».

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что он не хотел обсуждать подобные вещи в присутствии своих подчиненных? — Она наклонила голову и мягко ему улыбнулась. — Попробуй еще раз?

***

_Уорд чувствовал, что сил у него остается все меньше. Чудовище загнало его в тупик. Оно медленно приближалось к нему. Бежать было некуда._  


***

Дэнни решил прийти без предупреждений. Возможно, если застать Уорда врасплох, то удастся выяснить что-то новое, решил он, поднимаясь на лифте. Квартира Мичама занимала два последних этажа в роскошном небоскребе, к каким Дэнни так и не смог привыкнуть. Он прошелся по холлу и позвонил в дверь. Какое-то время было тихо, и Дэнни даже подумал, не изменил ли Уорд своему установленному графику, как вдруг за дверью послышался шум. Через секунду что-то врезалось в стену с другой стороны. Видимо, звукоизоляция здесь была безупречной, потому что Дэнни слышал только толчки. Он уже готов был использовать кулак, чтобы проломить дверь, как она открылась сама. Дэнни увидел растрепанную голову Уорда и его ошалелый взгляд.

— Вы слишком рано, — начал он, видимо, ожидая увидеть кого-то другого. — Дэнни? — Он подался вперед и выскользнул в холл, быстро захлопывая за собой дверь. В нее снова что-то врезалось. — Что ты?.. — Он посмотрел на его боевую стойку. — Какого черта ты здесь делаешь?

— Может, это ты мне скажешь? — спросил Дэнни и услышал новый толчок, от которого Уорд вздрогнул и затравленно обернулся. — Только не говори мне, что у тебя все под контролем, ясно?

— Господи, да что тебе от меня нужно?

— Я хочу знать, что происходит. И либо ты скажешь мне, либо я зайду и сам все узнаю.

— Это будет незаконным проникновением! — возмутился Уорд.

— Там что-то, что угрожает твоей жизни! И я просто так не уйду.

— Да черт. Ты сам напросился,— зло прошипел он и отворил дверь.

Прежде чем Дэнни успел как-то отреагировать, он оказался на полу, сбитым с ног огромным черным псом, выскочившим из квартиры.

— Плохой мальчик, — с кривой ухмылкой произнес Уорд, и Дэнни на секунду задумался, кому именно он это сказал. — Насколько я помню, вы уже знакомы, — устало продолжил он, разглядывая валяющихся на полу. — Дэнни, это Торо.

***

Когда жаждущего внимания пса удалось оттащить, они вошли в внутрь.

— Что здесь произошло? — спросил Дэнни, оглядывая квартиру. Он не бывал у Уорда раньше, но царивший там бардак казался для него крайне нехарактерным. По полу были разбросаны вещи, рваные подушки, ботинки, книги. Посреди всего этого хаоса стоял измотанный Уорд в помятом костюме.

— Торо слушается только Джой, поэтому, — он тяжело вздохнул, — в ее отсутствие вытворяет страшное. Присаживайся, — он указал Дэнни на погрызенный в нескольких местах диван. — Только следи за носками. Он у меня уже пять пар съел. — Торо понял, что говорят о нем, и прибежал к садящемуся Уорду и попытался влезть ему на колени. — Боже, за что… Он совершенно неуправляем. Я как-то хотел погулять с ним, но он рванул поводок так, что чуть не вывихнул мне запястье, — объяснил Уорд, показывая перевязанную руку. Торо истолковал этот жест по-своему и радостно опустил голову ему на колени. Уорд поморщился, когда тот начал счастливо пускать слюни на его брюки. — Пришлось нанять человека, который сможет с ним управляться.

— Но как он оказался у тебя?

— Джой уехала и не смогла забрать пса сразу, поэтому его отвезли ко мне и… она все еще не хочет со мной общаться, и это чудовище последняя — ниточка, которая связывает меня с сестрой…

— Подожди, — перебил его Дэнни, — ты что, держишь его в заложниках?

— Знаешь, я бы поспорил, кто кого держит, — хмыкнул Уорд. Впервые столкнувшись с псом в доме Джой, Дэнни был впечатлен его габаритами. Сейчас Торо сидел на диване рядом с Уордом и казался едва ли не больше него. — У меня на него аллергия, а еще он воет по ночам, — объяснил он, и Дэнни сразу понял причины осунувшегося от недосыпа лица, красных от аллергии глаз и помятых костюмов. Уорд с грустью наблюдал, как его дорогие брюки превращаются в ветошь. — Понимаешь, Торо — единственный способ заставить Джой выйти на связь. — Он легонько погладил пса по голове, и тот довольно засопел.

— Вы с ней говорили?

— Нет, мне звонит ее помощник. На личную встречу она не соглашается. — Он весь сник. — Но с другой стороны, она и в суд на меня не подала, а это уже хороший знак, правда? — Он нервно усмехнулся. — Надеюсь, Джой скоро вернется, иначе я просто умру от астмы.

— Ты же понимаешь, что лучше отдать ей собаку? — аккуратно уточнил Дэнни. — Для вас всех.

Уорд окинул взглядом руины своей квартиры и чихнул. Вид у него был крайне несчастный.

— Боюсь, мне придется согласиться, — сдался он. — Ты победил, — хмуро объявил он псу, и тот радостно лизнул его в лицо. Дэнни услышал сдавленные рыдания.

***

Пришлось просить Коллин о помощи, потому что потребовалось два профессиональных бойца, чтобы не давать Торо бросаться на прохожих. Вдвоем они привели пса к машине, куда его посадил человек, вежливо поприветствовавший их и не сказавший больше ни слова.

Когда они уехали, Дэнни взглянул на поводок, оставшийся у него, и почувствовал странную грусть.

— Выглядишь расстроенным, — заметила Коллин. Они стояли посреди улицы, и она потянула его за руку, домой.

—Это из-за Уорда. Наверное, тяжело быть совсем одному.

— Кажется, у меня есть идея, — улыбнулась Коллин. Когда она ее озвучила, Дэнни посмотрел на нее с благодарностью. Обнял ее и набрал номер Джесс.

— Привет, ты не могла бы выяснить для меня кое-что еще? Только это останется между нами.

***

Когда Дэнни пришел во второй раз, у Уорда в квартире был идеальный порядок. Сам же хозяин несмотря на его безупречно отглаженный костюм казался таким же потерянным. Он запустил гостя и ушел на кухню, делать чай.

— Как дела? — спросил он оттуда.

Дэнни рассказал, как прошла «передача заложника», и уточнил, какими габаритами обладал человек, который дважды в день выводил этого пса на прогулку. Услышав, что это кто-то соразмерный Люку Кейджу, кивнул.

— Кстати, — начал он. — У меня кое-что для тебя есть. — Он улыбнулся, когда Уорд вышел к нему в гостиную, и достал это «кое-что» из-за пазухи.

— Ты решил превратить мой дом в зверинец? — в ужасе произнес тот, ставя чашки на кофейный столик.

— У него еще нет имени, но ему очень нужен дом, — Дэнни протянул ему черного котенка, которого принес с собой.

Уорд не сдвинулся с места, и Дэнни опустил котенка, который быстро подбежал к Уорду и начал тереться о ноги. Какое-то время тот молча смотрел вниз. А потом что-то словно дрогнуло в его лице. Он опустился на корточки и взял малыша в руки. Котенок сразу запустил когти ему в ладонь, но Уорд только улыбнулся, поглаживая его по голове.

— Ты же возьмешь его? — уточнил Дэнни. — Или придется вернуть его на улицу?

— Это похоже на манипуляцию, — отозвался Уорд, опускаясь на диван вместе с котенком, который уже начал грызть его пальцы.

— Кажется, ты ему нравишься, — заметил Дэнни. — Как назовешь?

Уорд задумался, вновь вытаскивая когти из своих рук.

— Так много людей являются занозой в заднице, что даже сложно решить, в честь кого выбрать имя, — проговорил он. — Кстати, — начал Уорд, и в его голосе послышались прежние враждебные нотки, — как ты узнал, что у меня нет аллергии на кошек?

— Ну, — протянул Дэнни. Он понимал, что сейчас не самое время рассказывать про Джессику. Уорд даже с маленьким котенком в руках выглядел угрожающе. — Ты, конечно не поверишь, но тут такое дело… Когда-то давно, когда я жил в Кунь-Луне…

— Ты следил за мной.

— Я принес тебе кота, — попытался оправдаться Дэнни.

— Еще раз повторишь это — убью, — отрезал Уорд. Котенок, которого Дэнни нес сюда в руках всю дорогу, почувствовав настроение хозяина, опасно зашипел. Уорд погладил его по голове. — Хороший мальчик.

Глядя на улыбающегося Уорда, Дэнни понял, что тоже сделал все правильно.


End file.
